


Is This The End?

by Mauryn (tate886), tate886



Category: 2009 - Fandom, V - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate886/pseuds/Mauryn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tate886/pseuds/tate886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the very end of Red Skies: A single mother and her daughter watch as the skies of planet Earth change, and they wonder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This The End?

A/n: Thanks to my Beta's, MoneyMatchShip, and LaKenobi.

"Mom...Mom! Get out here! Quick!"

At first, the daughter's cries only served to irritate her tired mother. The girl was the most important person in her life, but the fourteen-year-old was such a Drama Queen sometimes.

 _She is just like me when I was her age,_ the young mother thought ruefully.

Something in the tone of the girl's voice roused the woman to action this time. Dropping what she was doing, the woman rushed to her daughter's side.

She grasped the girl's shaking shoulders.

"What is it now, honey? It's late. Why aren't you in bed..."

She stopped talking.

The mother's eyes went first to her daughter's pale frightened face, and then her gaze traveled upwards, following the girl's stare.

She froze.

The sky was turning a violent blood red.

… _red skies at night, a Sailor's delight…_

Putting that ridiculous old saying out of her mind, the woman pulled her daughter close to her, and they both stood and stared up at the sky, in much the same way they had done on the day the V's had arrived on Earth.

"Mom," the girl ventured, sounding more timid than her mother had heard her since she was little. "Mom, what is it?"

She ought to be acting strong and unafraid. She needed to be strong for her daughter's sake. She could not though.

"I don't know, baby," the young mother whispered. "I just don't know."


End file.
